We Love Drunk Betty
by spiceupthenight
Summary: We see how cute Betty and Jughead's relationship is. But what is Betty goes out with Veronica and Kevin for the first time and drinks to much? Will Jughead be less than impressed or completely turned on? Bughead ensues...
1. Let's Get Ready!

_So I have an obsession with Riverdale! Happy to write this fic :)_

 _Enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: Nahhhhh_

* * *

"Ugh Veronica, no." Betty sighed. Veronica was always trying to get her to go out on the town with her. Betty wasn't a party girl. And she was busy trying to solve a murder.

"Come on, B, how can I call you my bestie if we haven't even gone out together? Like I don't even know how you are drunk." Veronica smiled as the words came out of her mouth.

"No one does." Betty scowled, "I don't go "out". Just ask Kevin."

As if on cue, Kevin came into the room.

"Hey, loves." He smiled. "How's it going, V? Harder than you thought?"

"Betty, you are coming whether you like it or not." Veronica stomped her foot, her face very serious.

"Betty, you need to destress." Kevin took Betty in his arms, "Just come, you don't even have to drink, just let loose."

Betty froze. Was she actually considering this? She never did this, but she really want to let loose. What was stopping her?

"You know what? I'm in." She grinned. "But I don't have anything to wear.

Kevin's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe it.

"Oh I can help with that." Veronica smirked

"I wonder what Jug's gonna think?" Kevin laughed.

"He'll want me to have fun." Betty took her phone out and decided to call him. "I'll be right back."

Betty walked into the hallway, her phone to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_ Jughead answered the phone groggily.

"Hey, Juggie. I don't want you to pass out from shock, but I'm going out with Veronica and Kevin."

 _"Like out out?"_ Jughead sounded amused.

"I know, it's crazy, but I don't think she's gonna shut up about it if I don't."

" _Okay, have fun I guess. Call me if you need me."_ His words were like a protective boyfriend which seemed odd, but she liked it. It showed he cared. She smiled as she went back in the room.

"We get the boyfriend's approval?" Kevin asked.

"He said to call if we need anything." She was still smiling.

"Let's get ready!" Veronica squealed.

* * *

 _:)_

 _R &R_


	2. But I Miss Someone

_Chapter 2, let's go_

 _xxx_

* * *

They were leaving and Betty kept adjusting her outfit.

"Stop fidgeting, B!" Veronica spoke sternly.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Betty has let Veronica talk her into wearing a black sleek skirt with a bright blue tank that barely showed her midriff. She felt herself tripping every other step because of the strappy heals Veronica forced on her.

"Betty, you look hot. Seriously. If I were straight, I'd be all over it." Kevin put his arm around her waist.

"I have a boyfriend! I don't want to attract guys attention!" Betty protested.

"We need to look older, weirdo." Veronica whispered, "We won't let any guys near you."

Kevin laughed as he came back with three shots.

"Let's get the night started." Veronica and Kevin took the shot real fast, while Betty stood there hesitant.

"You don't have to, B." Veronica said. Before she finished Betty grabbed the shot and drank it like a pro. Veronica laughed.

"Go Betty!" Kevin exclaimed, "I'm gonna go get us some more vodka."

"Cool, we're gonna go dance." Veronica grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

They danced together for a while, Betty was really letting loose. She thought why not? She never let go and she didn't know when she was gonna have another opportunity. Kevin came back with more drinks and she drank one after another.

"I love you guys so much." Betty smiled and pulled her friends into a big hug.

"We love you drunk betty." Veronica and Kevin were both drunk, but not nearly as much as Betty. They had discovered how much of a lightweight she was. She was starting to get a little spacey.

"Betty? Are you okay?" Kevin grabbed Betty in his arms before she fell.

"I'm great. But I miss someone. Can you get him?" She was barely standing, but grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah. Jughead?" Veronica smiled. "We already called him. He should be here soon."

They decided to all go on the dance floor before he got there. Betty was all over the place. Who knew she'd be such a messy drunk?

Jughead entered the club and already rolled his eyes. Veronica called him saying Betty was shitfaced. Jughead couldn't even picture it. He guessed it made sense since she never drank. He made eye contact with Kevin and then looked to his right where Betty was dancing very scandalously with Veronica. Kevin took his face as a sign to bring her to him.

"Hey. Sorry about your girlfriend." Kevin handed the very limp Betty to Jughead, "She is an insane lightweight."

"It's okay." He almost laughed at how out of it she was.

"Oh my god, Juggie! You're here! Can we dance, please?!" Before he could say no her lips were pressed in a more passionate embrace then they ever shared. Jughead got lost in it for a second before he realized how drunk she must be.

"Betty." He broke the kiss and saw Veronica and Kevin smiling. He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"You guys good?" He looked towards Kevin and Veronica.

"Oh there's no way we're going home yet. We just wanted you to come get drunk Betty before she blacked out.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it." Jughead nodded towards them.

"She was telling us how much she missed you before we even called you." Veronica winked.

Jughead rolled his eyes again and readjusted sloppy Betty in his arms and left.

* * *

 _R &R _

_;)_


	3. Best Night Sleep Ever :)

_Now we're getting somewhere :)))))))_

 _xxxxxx_

* * *

Jughead had a hard time getting Betty off of him enough to get her in the car.

"Betty, I gotta get you home and get you a lot of water."

Jughead strapped her in the seat.

"Do you like strapping me into places?" She grinned ear to ear, putting her arms on his face.

"Come on, Betty. You're drunk." He pulled away and got into the drivers seat and drove all the way to her house without Betty saying anything weird.

Jughead pulled her into his arms and carried her as cafeully as he could. He knew Alice liked him, but she wouldn't for long if she saw how drunk Betty was.

He placed her on the bed and took her heels off, not having an easy time at it.

"Jeez, Bets, why're you dressed like this?" He finally got one off.

"Veronica wanted us to look older. They kept the boys away from me." She playfully kicked him.

"Oh the guys, huh? How many?" His voice stern.

"I don't know or care." She reached out to pull him on the bed with her. "I only care about you." She smiled softly at Jughead, and pulled his signature beanie off.

"What are you up to?" Jughead smirked at how sexy his girlfriend was.

"Just come here." She brought his lips to hers. It was passionate. They kissed a lot. They were all very sweet and tender. This was a whole new side they haven't had in their relationship yet. Jughead didn't want to take advantage of her, but he loved the new found feeling.

He fell on top of her and kissed her again until he finally broke it.

"Betty we should stop." Jughead hoped badly that she would protest and was very happy when she did.

"Jughead, I'm not saying let's go all the way, but we can still make out." Before he could say anything she practically jumped on top of him and straddled him.

"I'm not gonna argue with that." He closed the gap and let his lips melt into hers. He felt the curve in her back as she reached down to kiss him. Betty was enjoying herself letting her hips grind against his. He flipped her over and kissed her neck. This was a new expierence for both of them. They wanted to explore eachothers bodies.

They went on for a long time, before Jughead realized Betty should get some water and sleep.

"Bets, I hate to stop this, trust me, but I'm gonna get you some water and then you should get some sleep." He got up, out of breath.

"Not fair." She smiled, "but okay. I'm gonna change."

Jughead came back to Betty sound asleep on her bed wearing a small nightgown. He placed the water on her bedside and kissed her forehead. He made his way to the door.

"Wait." Betty said softly. "Stay."

Jughead made his way to the bed and grabbed the water and sat on the bed.

"Okay, but drink this please." She smiled and drank the water.

Jughead took his shoes off and laid next to her.

"Come here." He smiled as she feel perfectly into his arms.

It was the best night sleep either of them had ever had.

* * *

 _Soooooo, what you think?_

 _Let me know your ideas on how to continue_

 _xoxox_


	4. Always

_Okay let's go..._

 _I'm excited_

* * *

"Hey." Betty heard Jughead yell.

"Woah woah, no need to shout." She closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Betty, I whispered it." Jughead laughs, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I'm gonna die." She laid back down on her pillow.

"No you don't." He pulls her back up facing him, "I made one of my famous hangover cures. Drink." He handed her the concoction.

She smelled it and practically gagged.

"Famous?" She coughed.

"Well you know my dad never not wakes up with a hangover so I've gotten very good at it." She hears a pinch of sadness in his voice, "It's best to not ask what's in it and just drink as fast as you can."

She follows his advice and drinks it all. Afterwards, makes noises about how gross it is.

"Wait, how did you make this?" She looked around, "How are you still here?"

"Do you remember last night?" His face concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you spent the night, but didn't my mom come in this morning?" She asked.

"Oh right, I hid in the closet." He grinned, "She just checked on you and left for work. When she was gone, I'd figure I better make you one of those," He pointed to her empty class.

"Okay, how embarrassing was I?" She finally stood up and put her hands on his face, "Tell me the truth."

"I have no complaints." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "All you wanted to do was kiss me." He laughed.

"I guess that whole myth about the truth coming out is true." She began laughing, too, "Cause that's all I ever want to do."

"That's honestly nice to hear, Betty, I was hoping you weren't just drunk and saw me." Jughead looked away.

"If that were true, I would have made out with someone at the club." Betty didn't even realize what was coming out of her mouth. "I mean, I really missed you and…."

"I get it. You actually told me about the boys last night." He smirked, "As for embarrassing, I'd ask Kevin or Veronica." He decided to kiss her. She wasn't ready. Usually there was a lot of build up. But he simply grabbed her face and brought her lips to his.

"What are you doing?" She blushed, "I haven't even blushed my teeth, and all I've have to drink was garbage."

"I don't care." He looked deep in her eyes, "I always want to kiss you too."

He broke it and muttered something.

"What?" she asked.

"I should probably go over to Archie's so he knows where I am." He sighed, "I mean he'll know I'm with you or else he's dumb…"

"Go." She said playfully, "I'm gonna go meet up with Veronica."

"Okay, meet later at Pop's?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Totally." She smiled, "Love you. Bye." And she was gone.

"What?" Jughead looked shocked. _What did she say? Did she realize she did it? Why wasn't it a bigger deal? Am I overthinking this?_

Betty Copper just told Jughead Jones she loved him as if it was nothing. What the hell was he supposed to do about that?

* * *

 _What do you think?_

 _xxx_

 _R &R_


	5. I Know

Jughead tried not to think about what Betty said, but that was really hard. He got over to Archie's who was still asleep. He sat on his air mattress and just let himself think.

As he was readjusting, woke Archie up.

"What? I'm up." He bolted out of bed. "Oh hey Jug, how was Betty's?"

"Congratulations Archie, you are not an idiot." Jug said sarcastically. Archie looked confused and was about to open his mouth. "I told Betty if you didn't know where I was you were an idiot."

"Hmm interesting," Archie nodded with a sheepish look on his face, "So you spent the night…"

"Yeah, she was pretty fucked up and asked me to stay. You know Betty, I can't say no to that face." He smiled.

"So you finally did the dirty!" Archie seemed way to pumped about this.

"She was out of her body drunk, we did not have sex." Jughead rolled his eyes, "We just made out a lot. And then slept."

"Well that's cool, I guess" Archie rubbed his neck, feeling awkward.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jug squinted his eyes towards Archie.

He nodded.

"It's totally weird, but this morning as I was leaving and Betty was getting dressed, we were saying goodbye and Betty, out of no where, says she loves me." He threw his hands up.

"What did you do?" Archie knew this was getting good.

"Nothing. I didn't have time." Archie was now confused, "She said it, then went to change as if what she said was totally normal."

"Do you think she knows she said it?" Archie asked.

"I honestly don't know. Literally no one has ever told me they love me. No girl anyway. I thought it was a big deal." Jug put his face in his hands. "I'm so confused."

"Well what would you do if she gave you the chance?" Archie asked simply.

"What do you mean?" Jughead choked.

"Do you love her?" Archie shrugged.

"What?" Jughead fake laughed at the question.

"Here's the thing. She loves you, even if she doesn't remember saying it. Probably a lot because she just kinda assumes you've already said it or something. So how do you feel about her?" Archie could see Jughead analyzing everything in his head.

"Well I mean…." Jughead started, "of course I love her. I mean I'm in love with her."

"I know," Archie smirked.


	6. Go Time

_Short and Sweet :)_

 _If you are actually reading this, you rock!_

* * *

Betty was smiling as she walked into Pop's.

"Hey, V!" She saw Veronica sitting in their usual booth and went over to sit across from her.

"Someone is oddly chipper considering how drunk she got last night." Veronica giggled.

"Well luckily I have a boyfriend who knows how to make a damn good hangover cure," Betty smirked and covered her face feeling embarrassed. "But seriously, how bad was it? Juggie said to ask you."

"Oh you were such a fun drunk. You just danced and had a good time," She grinned, "You told us how much you loved us and well…."

"Oh god what?" Betty cringed.

"You're fine Betty, you just told us that you were in love with Jughead and that you were gonna tell him." Veronica looked into Betty's eyes.

"Well I didn't thank god." Betty breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't lose your virginity last night, did you?" Veronica pryed, not being able to help herself

"Veronica!" She buried her face into her hands, "We didn't."

"Sue me! You were all over him when he picked you up and he was not saying no." Veronica pointed out.

"Okay," Betty's face was serious, "We did make out. A lot. Like we've never kissed like that before. It was kind of awesome." She blushed, thinking about it.

"Oh my god," Veronica clapped her hands, "So do you think soon?"

Betty didn't answer right away. She smiled inwardly. She hadn't sat down and thought about it. She hated it, but she always thought it would be Archie. She now can't think of anyone but Jughead. She knows now that it will happen. It's just a matter of time. She couldn't believe it, but that idea didn't scare her.

"I think-," Before Betty could say anything Ronnie almost yelled with her phone in hand.

"Betty, according to Archie, you told Jughead you loved him this morning." Veronica was bursting with excitement.

She thought over the events of this morning.

"Shit I did!" She turned completely red, "I wasn't even drunk."

"Wait, you didn't even acknowledge it?" Veronica burst out laughing.

"I gotta go talk to him. He's probably freaking out." Betty was in a panic.

Before she could get out of the seat she saw Jughead and Archie enter Pop's.

 _Go time._

* * *

 _I'm actually very excited about the next chapter. It's gonna be fluffy!_

 _R &R xx_


	7. Without Thinking

_I like this chapter!_

 _Please Review!_

* * *

"Hey Jug." Betty just about ran up to him, wanting to talk immediately.

"Oh hey, Betty, do you wanna…?" He started.

"YES." She almost yelled, "I mean yeah, I wanna talk." She realized she might be freaking him out.

Jughead took her hand and nodded toward Archie and Veronica to let them know they were gonna talk.

They walked out of Pop's and found there way to a bench outside.

"Jughead, " Betty started, very frazzled, "I just want to so I don't even know what came over me. I don't really remember syaig it and I didn't mean to make you unfconfortable because you stayed the night or that you were just really supportive and I-." She was taken off guard by his lips pressed to hers in a tight, romantic embrace.

She almost resisted, not thinking this would help all the confusion. But she couldn't fight for long. She loved the feeling on him against her. They finally broke apart, their breathing a little labored.

"I knew that would shut you up." He smiled, looking in her eyes.

"I love you, too." He said as if it was the most truthful thing he'd ever said.

Betty felt a sigh of relief. She really hoped he would say it, but she wasn't sure. She began to feel a little teary eyed.

"Really?" She actually looked confused. He pulled her into a tender kiss.

"Really, really." He scrunched his nose towards hers. "I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Like a lot."

"So much you said it without thinking," He teased her.

They stayed there for a few minutes, just breathing in each other's scent and feeling more comfortable than they have in a while.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Betty turned to face him, "Bare with me, and if you want to wait or just aren't interested tell me."

"What are you talking about Bets, I love you." He grinned goofily.

"Well I was just thinking, if you want to spend the night again you could, if you want." She wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Sure I'd love to-" She interrupted again.

"I mean my parents aren't gonna be home so…." Betty's voice moved up and down with persuasion.

"Cool sounds good are you gonna cook for me?" Jug was completely oblivious.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind…" She tried to put on her most seductive voice.

"Wait, why are we not gonna eat?" His brow furred.

"Oh my god, Jughead, yes we can eat, but we can also…." She threw her hands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost." He eyed her carefully.

"Oh my god, Jughead I want to have sex with you." She yelled as quietly and politely as she could, "Jesus, you are slow."

Jughead just stared at her, his expression not moving.

"Will you say something, Juggy?" Betty took his hand nervously.

"What was that only if you want to crap?" He broke into a huge grin, "Of course I want to, Bets, but…" He took her hands, "I want it to be special for you."

"As long as it's with you, it'll be special." She smiled and seductively kissed his cheek.

"You want to now?" Jughead froze, "Like right now?"

"I don't think Veronica and Archie will miss us…" She got up and playfully dragged Jughead with her. He started running with her as they headed to Betty's.

* * *

:)


End file.
